Chaos Descending Collection Timeline
:See Collection Quests Timeline for a generalized list of all collections found in EQ2. =Overview= This timeline gives details about the collection quests introduced as part of the Chaos Descending expansion. Some quests of the Chaos Descending Timeline reward a collection item. |} Myrist, the Great Library * Deadtime Stories of Bertoxxulous * The Planes of Power Overland Zones Eryslai, the Kingdom of Wind * Crow Footed Lance * Scintillating Feathered Mask * Sparkling Satin Pantaloons * Tethered Air Cape Detroxxulous, the Plaguelands * Cursed Armplates * Fetid Flesh Wristband * Firebone Notebook * Pox-Ridden Carapace Doomfire, the Burning Lands * Mask of the Insightful * Phoenix Claw Talisman * Shining Crimson Gauntlets * Spear of Fire Vegarlson, the Earthen Badlands * Aegis of Earth * Club of Slime * Reinforced Mephit Talon * Twisted Twig Ring Expert Collections Must have completed the Ensorcelled Metalcloth Cape meta-collection in order to see the blue shinies. * Black Rage of Flame * Diseased Runed Greatstaff * Exquisite Phoenix Feather Boots * Girdle of Earthen Stability Solo Instances Awuidor Solo Instances , , and * Abalone Engraved Tribal Helm * Earring of Embedded Coral * Gem Encrusted Lance * Kelp-Lined Mantle Doomfire Solo Instances , and * Blackflame Sphere * Blaring Ring of Fire * Drape of the Agile * Shimmering Sleeves of Flame Eryslai Solo Instances , and * Bulwark of Shimmering Steel * Ivory Hilted Cleaver * Puresteel Mantle * Resplendent Epaulets Vegarlson Solo Instances , and * Circular Crystalline Formation * Earring of Living Earth * Leaf-Jointed Cloak * War Drums of the Rathe Heroic Instances Awuidor Heroic Instances , , and * Algae Covered Staff * Double Woven Kelp Cord * Helm of Ocean Storms * Seaweed Woven Leggings Doomfire Heroic Instances , and * Cloak of Pure Combustion * Gleaming Mesh Girdle * Immaculate Vest of the Fire Tyrant * Sable Shoes of Flame Eryslai Heroic Instances , and * Alabaster Hilted Wind Bow * Band of Swirling Air * Heavy Bludgeoner * Whispering Air Bangle Vegarlson Heroic Instances , and * Bone Sliver Ornament * Bracers of Earthen Energy * Shroud of the Stonecrafter * Stone Etched War Sword Meta Collections Meta 1 * Ensorcelled Metalcloth Cape -- from the overland zones and signature questline rewards * Ring of Flowing Stones -- from the solo instance collection rewards * Earthen Bile -- from heroic and event heroic instances collection rewards Meta 2 * Clay Bracers of the Golem -- from the solo instance blue shinies in Vegarlson * Fire Crusted Runed Belt -- from the solo instance blue shinies in Doomfire * Hammer of Crushing Waves -- from the solo instance blue shinies in Awuidor * Simple Ring of Purity -- from the solo instance blue shinies in Eryslai Meta 3 * Manacle of Disruption -- '' from the rewards from overland solo zone collections, overland zone expert collections, and heroic/event heroic zone collections'' * Exquisite Puresteel Wraps -- from overland zones expert collections * Sword of Primordial Power -- from solo zones expert collections * Chestguard of Enchanted Marble -- from heroic/expert heroic zones expert collections Final Collection *Clawed Earthcrafter's Pendant Category:Chaos Descending Category:Chaos Descending Timelines